Cryptographic algorithms are computationally intensive and are typically implemented in software running on a central processing unit (CPU) core. This computational intensity has the potential to impact overall system performance, battery life, and end-user experience on modern platforms. It is desirable to address these issues, while maintaining an end goal of information security.